The present invention relates to steam turbine operating systems and more particularly to sampled data turbine control systems which are organized to provide more efficient and more flexible turbine operation.
In Ser. No. 319,115, there is generally disclosed a prior sampled data digital computer control system for steam turbines in electric power plants. In Ser. No. 408,962, there is disclosed a detailed computer embodiment of a sampled data turbine control system. The present application has a disclosure like the latter patent application, and it is directed to certain features related to structural organization of a sampled data control system not specifically disclosure in Ser. No. 319,115 and not within the scope of Ser. No. 408,962.
The description of prior art herein is made on good faith and no representation is made that any prior art considered is the best pertaining prior art nor that the interpretation placed on it is unrebuttable.